


Business Trip

by the-eagle-of-masyaf (Dunkelherz)



Series: Zeroverse [6]
Category: Assassin's Creed
Genre: BDSM, D/s, Dom/sub, Dominance, Established Relationship, M/M, Romance, Temporary Long Distance Relationship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-08-18
Updated: 2014-08-18
Packaged: 2018-02-13 18:05:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2160024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dunkelherz/pseuds/the-eagle-of-masyaf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Malik was pressing the down arrow as he browsed the list of flights to Belfast. "So the weekend, between the 14th and the 17th is good, right?" he spoke into the air as he clicked a few more sites and entered his personal details.</p>
<p>"Should be good. I'll be busy half the day of the 14th though," came Altair's reply through the speakers. "Malik, are you sure you want to come? I'll be back here in two weeks."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Business Trip

Malik was pressing the down arrow as he browsed the list of flights to Belfast. "So the weekend, between the 14th and the 17th is good, right?" he spoke into the air as he clicked a few more sites and entered his personal details.

 

"Should be good. I'll be busy half the day of the 14th though," came Altair's reply through the speakers. "Malik, are you sure you want to come? I'll be back here in two weeks."

 

"It's my decision, and I decide I come over and visit," stubborn as ever, Malik's lips sloped into a tiny scowl. He was more than certain he could easily manage a month without Altair, but the longer he was alone, the more he was certain he was going insane – besides, he still had a few days of vacation left. Sure, he was talking to Altair on Skype every day, like he was doing right now, but it wasn't as being in the same room with the man.

 

"I think I found one, it's going to arrive at 8 pm on Friday," Malik's fingers stilled on the wireless mouse. "And departs Sunday night at 11 pm. How does that sound?"

 

"I could go pick you up, yeah," Altair's voice was oddly pressed.

 

"Something the matter?" Malik inquired, moving the cursor of his mouse in circles around the blue square with the price of the flight.

 

"It's expensive, and a lot of effort for you..." Altair breathed out on the other end of the line and Malik cringed from the static blasting into his ear.

 

“I've always wanted to see Belfast”, Malik lied and clicked 'Buy' before he leaned back to wait for the confirmation mail. “I have the time, I can afford it – stop worrying”, he told Altair. “You're going to have to pick me up Friday.”

 

“You bought the ticket?”

 

“I bought the ticket”, Malik nodded and he imagined Altair sitting in that small hotel room of his, hanging close in front of his laptop, the screen illuminating his face. Usually they used video call but the connection was too bad today so they could only talk to each other, not see each other. “What plans do you have on Friday anyway?”

 

Altair breathed out again, making Malik once more cringe and he took his headphones off a bit to reduce the noise some. “I was invited by my business associates to go out drinking since we have a rather long meeting Friday afternoon, uh... but I can pick you up at the airport, no problem.”

 

“Perfect”, Malik grinned as he opened another tab, logging into his email account and found the confirmation sitting in his inbox – it said he should receive his e-ticket at least two days before the flight... which would be Wednesday and today was Monday. Good. “You should ask them about good places to go.” Malik leaned a bit to the side so he could reach his glass of whiskey. He was sitting in the middle of his bed, legs crossed underneath him. It was dark in the room since it was late in the evening and he had already changed into some comfortable clothes since he planned on going to sleep after he was done talking to Altair. “Tell me about your day... I know it's already past midnight in Belfast.” And in fact, Altair had contacted him just a few minutes ago. He'd arrived in the city just a few days ago but so far, every evening has been pretty much the same with Altair working late into the evening.

 

“It wasn't really interesting I fear”, his lover sighed. “The workshop was interesting but I get tired of having all those dinners – and they won't let me go before I didn't have at least two beers.”

 

“I've heard their beers are pretty good”, Malik hummed as he changed positions, lying back on his bed with his pillow comfortably stuffed behind his back, blankets pulled up all the way to his hips and Altair, uh laptop, sitting on his lap. He thought he heard a small snort in his headphones or it could be a grunt but he assumed Altair was agreeing with him. “I want to try video call again. Turn on your webcam boy”, Malik said and switched his own on. He saw himself first in the small window before he saw Altair and his lips immediately pulled up into a smile.

 

Altair looked tired. He was sitting Indian style in front of his laptop on a small chair while his laptop stood on what Malik assumed was a desk. A small lamp was switched one behind Altair, illuminating a red wall and half of his bed. Altair scratched himself on the back, chest bare and his hair was tousled to no end. It also needed a cut really badly. “Last time you've shaved boy?”, Malik pondered as he fumbled with his glass of whiskey. “I see a small shadow there.”

 

Altair sat up straight and looked a little as if he'd been caught stealing a cookie. He rubbed his chin, “Shit I think... I don't know, day before yesterday?”

 

“You shave tomorrow then”, Malik stated in a matter of fact tone and took the last sip of whiskey, relishing the taste it left behind in his throat. He sat up a little when he saw his own picture freezing, then moving again and in the end, his camera went completely blank. “I have to turn video off”, he muttered.

 

“I just leave mine own”, Altair said underneath a yawn and pulled his knees up against his chest, resting his cheek on them and looking into his camera.

 

“Do that”, Malik agreed and he leaned wide to his right to place his glass down onto the floor, too afraid he might knock it off his table during the night – things like that have happened before after all. “Are you looking forward seeing me again?”

 

“You have no idea”, Altair sighed heavily. “It's so boring at nights without having you taking all the space.”

 

Malik snorted but there was a grin on his lips. “What a cocky boy you are...”, he chuckled. “Liar. We both know who takes up all the space.”

 

“Yeah I know, I admit it's me... we both know you're the hugger”, Altair smirked at him although he looked still tired. Malik couldn't feel really bad for him. Wasn't it Kadar who always told him 'After sleepy comes stupid'?

 

“When do you need to get up?” Malik clicked the chat window away real quick to send himself a copy of the confirmation mail to his phone, then went back to Altair.

 

“Five hours”, Altair groaned loudly. “I have to drive an hour from my hotel to the office.”

 

Malik frowned, “Who picked such a shitty hotel then?”

 

“My boss”, Altair yawned. “It's okay I just... get up an hour earlier...”

 

“Obviously”, Malik muttered and looked sideways. “But I think it also means I should let you go to sleep.”

 

“Mh-mmh”, Altair nodded and his eyes were heavily lidded as if he was having trouble keeping them open.... stupid, sleepy boy...

 

“Alright then”, Malik smiled. “You go to sleep and then it's Tuesday in a few more hours which means you can start counting the days for your Sir visiting you”, he grinned. “And I expect a really nice welcoming gift from my boy, you know?”

 

“Will do sir”, Altair agreed with a nod and he rose his head sleepily from his knees, instead resting his chin on his palm now.

 

“Good.” Malik thought for a moment, the silence stretching in between them and eventually, “I miss you.”

 

It made Altair smile, a lazy sleepy smile which was the most adorable thing Malik had seen in days. “I miss you too sir....”

 

Malik nodded, “Go to bed now and sleep well. I will call you tomorrow.

 

Altair offered him another small smile, nodding. “Good night.”

 

Malik ended the call and turned his Skype off. He felt a bit giddy going to bed that night, all excited for Friday to finally come.  


End file.
